The Baby
by Roxie's life
Summary: Dean is pregnant, and knows who the father is after realizing who he slept with,but will the father accept the baby or will he just leave Dean to raise it on his own? Rated M: cursing,and mpreg (DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MPREG) Other WWE superstars and Divas too
1. Intro

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't add this but just to make things clear...**

 **I do not own anyone from this story,but my thoughts.**

 **And in some chapters I might have some errors in them, just give my time and I would go back and fix them for you and add some thing in the story as well.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

Dean got out of his bed, he had tasted this odd taste in his mouth. When suddenly he had the urge to throw up, putting his hand over his mouth,he just made it in time to throw up in the bowl. After handling his business in the bathroom, he had an odd thought on how he got sick so easily. He didn't drink any beer or whisky, and he didn't eat a lot either.

Through out that day, Dean keep throwing up and getting hungry every hour. Its was really scaring him, so he called Seth.

 _" hello"_

" Seth, I'm scared. I keep throwing up every hour" Dean said. He started to cry.

 _" Why are you crying?"_

" I don't know, please come get me and take me to the doctors"

 _" Okay, I should be there in 20 mins."_

"Alright" Dean said as he hung up.

Dean almost finished getting dress until he started to gag. "Uh-oh" Dean said as he throw up on his clothes and carpet. He continued to throw up. Soon enough he was covered in his own throw up, when he hear a knocking at the door. " Its unlocked"

" Hey are you ared.. aww man what the hell happened to you. You looked like you spilled a box full oatmeal on you." Seth said laughing.

"Hey it's not fucking funny." He said as he threw up on the carpet, close to Seth shoes.

"Awww, thats gross" Seth said as he picked Dean up and carried him to the car. "Lets get you to the doctor."

Seth got Dean settled into the car and drove off.

When they arrived, Dean had fallen and Seth had to carry Dean into the office. "Hey Dean wake up, we're here"

Dean slowly started to wake up and saw that they were at the office. They entered and signed for an appointment. 30 mins later, Dean was called on and they got up and entered the hallway. They walked, until they got to a empty room. "OK what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Dallas said.

"Well" Dean started. "This morning when I woke up, I started to throw up and got extremely hungry like I never ate before." The doctor took note and started to get things ready to see what was wrong with Dean.

" Okay , I want you to lay on the table." Dean got off of the chair and laided down on the table. "I'm going to run some test on you."

"Okay" After ran some test, she had an questionable look on her face.

" What is the matter doc, food poisoning, Stomach ache, come on i'm waiting." Dean said a little irritated.

"Um well, it seems to be...that your um...well pregnant." She said still looking at the papers, just to check if she was correct.

Dean sat there in shocked and processed what the doctor said. "What...that can't be..I'm a man not a woman."

Seth was sitting in the chair, shocked to hear what had happen.

"Well, as shocked as I am, you are indeed pregnant."

"Wow ok, um can I go now?" "Yes, just mke sure to take it easy and make an appointment for checkups."

"Yes, m'am" Dean said as he dragged Seth out of the doctors office and to the car.

He put Seth in the passenger seat and decided to drive because Seth was still in shock.

They got to Dean house and Dean pulled Seth into the house because he was paralyzed by what is happening. Dean sat on the couch and rubbed his hands on his face.

"So...um.. your pregnant, " Seth said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Dean stated, as e continue to rub his face.

Am I the father?" Seth said a litttle scared.

Dean look up from his hands and gave Seth a glare " No asshole, did we ever sleep together?"

Seth shook his head no, relieved that it wasn't his baby.

"So is the father?"

Dean thought about it.

" I know who the father is" Dean said as he went back into his hands.

"who?"

* * *

 **Hey guys so this week and weekend I have decided to write a lot of stories because i feel iike it, and so many of ya'll liked the story "Why Dean?" so much that I wanted to write more.**

 **This story is going to have at least 20-25 chapters or more in it. Hope you guys like the first chapter thought, please like and review it. And i would love for you guys to favorite and follow me.**

 **Have a great week.**

 **Kay bye**


	3. Chapter 2

" You don't need to know." Dean said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"But why, I won't stop bothering you until you tell me." Seth said jumping on the counter. "Fine, do you really want to know who it is!"

Seth nodded his head yes. "It's Roman's ok"

Seth sat there processing with his best friend had told him. "Seth...Seth" Den said moving side to side.

"See if you weren't trying to be so noisy, maybe you won't be sitting there like you just saw a horror flick." Dean snicked as he walked to the fridge. Getting leftovers from the previous night. "Hold on...Hold on...HOLD ON"

"Too what Seth, the leftovers...ugh, do you want some?" Dean said as he grabbed two plates from the cabinets.

"NO...you said Roman the father!"

Dean shook his head yes.

"HOW,WHEN DID YOU TWO EVER HAD SEX?!"

"Hey, Stop yelling and let me tell you how it happened."

Seth got really comfortable on the counter.

"So how did this happen...well A few weeks ago when me and Roman were at a bar. We kept challenging who can drink the most whiskey in 30 mins. And I just remember drinking about 15 shots until I was drunk, but he was drunk on his 18 shot so we called it quit, basically,because I hate to lose. Anyway we both went up to our hotel room. We were watching a movie until, I saw him scoot close to me,like popping my space and he asked me a question."

"What was the question?" Seth said as he leaned in to hear more, almost falling of the counter and landing on his face.

"Um...oh, do you have a crush on a guy in the WWE. And I said yes, but didn't tell him who because I thought he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. So anyway, he told me that he does too and guess who he said." Dean said has he put his food in the microwave.

" Who"

"You"

"WHAT!" Seth said as he fell off of the counter and on his face.

" Haha, I'm just joking with you, it's was me. He said he had a crush on me and after that it was a big blur. But the next morning, we both woke up naked on each other and his dick was still in my ass."

"Wow" Seth said has he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he look over Seth's phone.

" Calling Roman." Seth said nonchalant as he put the phone up to his ear.

Dean eyes widen at that statement.

* * *

 **Hey guys**

 **okay first thing first, I'm sorry for the errors and confused sentences in chapter one, I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Next thing, I love using cliffhangers on my stories because, you guys get more interested in it.**

 **And sorry if it's really short, but I have a lot of stuff to do in my school life and usually that comes first,but I couldn't just leave you guys behind, so I just update when I can.**

 **Anyway, hope this clears up who the father is.**

 **Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 3

"NO no no no, Seth don't do this to me man, don't you fucking do it!" Dean said as he was getting ready to snatch the phone away from Seth. But Seth was too quick for him to grab it. "Too late" he said, then pressed call.

"NOOOOOOOOO, HANG UP RIGHT NOW" Dean said ready to scream at Seth again. The phone was ringing and Seth continued to keep the Phone far away from Dean as possible.

 _"Hello?"_ Roman said.

"Hey Roman, my man, how are you?"

 _"Good, just sitting here watching TV, Whats up?"_

"Well, there is something DEAN has to tell you."

 _" Alright."_ he said nonchalant.

Dean just stared at Seth like he just lost his fucking mind.

 _"Hello, Dean are you there?"_ Roman said quite confused by what is going on. Dean just took the phone out of Seth's hands and answered.

"Hey, Roman...um..there is something I need to tell you and it's very important that you listen to every word that comes out of my mouth."

 _"Alright"_ he said. Dean took a deep breath, _here goes nothing,_ he thought to himself.

"Roman, I'm..um..pregnant." There was complete silence and it scared the living day lights out of him.

 _"With who's baby?"_

"um...yours." Dean said. Then there was another long pause.

 _"Wow..um..this is very unexpected."_ Roman said, breaking the silence.

"Well you don't have to raise it with me, I can do it be myself its, cool." Dean said sniffing. He was about to cry. "Well, have to go."

 _" Dean wait..."_ that was all Dean heard because he hung up the phone. Dean started to cry and collapsed on the couch.

"Aww, Dean it's okay, your not going to raise the baby on your own." Seth said trying to cheer Dean up. "I won't?" Dean said sniffing.

"No you have me and your other friends, we will help you get through it." "Thank you Seth, your a good friend." Dean said as he hugged Seth really tightly. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Dean said. He walked to the door and opened it. His eyes grew wide and started to chock on his breath.

Roman was standing in front of his door, with a relieved look on his face. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Dean stepped aside and let Roman in, Seth was sitting on the couch, staring at Roman.

"How did you get here so fast?" Dean said breaking the silence between the three of them.

"I..um.. only live 5 mins way from you."

"OHHHHHHHHhhhhh." Dean and Seth said at the same time.

"Why did you tell me sooner?" Roman said look at Dean now. "Because I thought you would disown it and plus how do you tell your best friend in the whole world that you are pregnant with his child?"

"Hey, I'm right here." Seth said. Dean just ignored Seth and continued to stare at Roman.

"Okay we need to have a talk about this." Roman said as he pushed Dean and Seth into the dining room and sat in a chair.

The other two men sat in a chair as well and started to talk.

* * *

 **Hey guys,sorry for not updating yesterday, I was doing something else and forgot about the update,anyway hope you guys like this chapter and i hope you guys are happy that Roman haven't didn't anything to hurt Dean feelings,**

 **BUT he never said if he would help Dean raise the baby or not...so we will have to wait and see if, he will accept the fact that Dean is pregnant and it's his baby.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the week and have a great weekend.**

 **kay bye**


	5. Chapter 4

"Why do you think that, just because my **_guy_** best friend is pregnant with **_my_** child doesn't mean I would leave you to raise it own your own." Roman said breaking the silence between the three men.

"Well, I personally don't know if I would keep it or not" Dean said looking at his fingers. What Dean did miss was the stares he was getting from Roman and Seth.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do with it?" Roman and Seth said at the same time, making Dean look up. "Well, I don't know how to take care of a child with or without help." Dean said getting irritated that they don't feel what he feels.

"You just can't get rid of the baby, we both would help you like reading baby book, buying baby stuff,food,diapers and all that other stuff and on some nights we can read to the baby,oh oh or we can feed the baby and make airplane sounds,oh oh oh and we could get baby toys that I saw on the TV and play with the baby and..." Seth continued to speak not noticing that Dean and Roman were looking t him crazy.

"Seth Seth Seth, we need to figure out what to do with the baby first." Roman said stopping his friend from talking even more.

"oh right, no you can not abort the baby." Seth said with a serious tone.

"Seth is right,I don't want the baby to be aborted." Roman said crossing his arms. Dean just glared at his friends "But I'm the one carrying the baby for nine months, **_nine fucking months_** , I think I have the right to abort it or not."

"No you can't, I won't let you do it." Roman said starting to get angry.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME SHIT, I HAVE THE **FUCKING** RIGHT THE ABORT OR NOT ROMAN." Dean said yelling.

"FINE IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FUCKING OPINION THEN YOU CAN JUST RAISE THE BABY WITHOUT ME." Roman shouted getting up from the chair and stomping to the door. When he got there, he looked back knowing that his reaction was over dramatic, but knew it was too late to fix things, so he left.

Dean sat there not wanting to look at the door, once he heard the door shut, he started to cry out loud. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry." Seth said trying to cheer him up.

"Just get out Seth" Dean said playing with his fingers.

"But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT SETH" Dean yelled curling his fist into a ball. Seth slowly backed away from the Dean until his back hit the door.

He opened it and ran out leaving the door wide open. Dean walked to the door closing it lightly and crashing to the floor sobbing hard.

"What did I just do?" Dean said crying hard.

He just realized that he drove his friends away.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating the story I procrastinated big time but hey at least it's updated now. And Sorry if it's saying it has a new update, but I'm just making** **corrections.**

 **Kay bye**


	6. Chapter 5

Dean was sitting on his couch eating a bowl of cereal. "I have the right to abort, they just don't understand." Dean said to himself. He never meant to drive his friends away, but they would just irritate him even more about aborting or not.

Dean sat there eating his fifth bowl of cereal until his phone started to ring. Without look at the caller ID, he answered it.

"Yo" Dean said with a mouth full of cereal.

 _"Hey"_

Dean look at the caller ID and growled.

"What do you want?" He said with a harsh attitude.

 _"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."_

"Do you really Roman, or do you want to yell at me some more about aborting the kid?"

 _"No, what you said yesterday was right, you do have a choice to abort."_

Dean threw the bowl of cereal at the wall and growled even louder. _"What was that?"_ Roman said, a little concerned.

"Now I have a choice, I should have the fucking right to abort." Dean said.

" _But you should understand that we made it together and that-"_ Dean hung up the phone.

"I don't have to listen to you shit, Roman" Dean said aloud. Now he was all grumpy. Dean had the most perfect day earlier, but now it was destroyed by Mr. Reigns. Dean looked at the mess he had made.

"I'll clean it up later." he said walking to the stair case and going up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom he carelessly threw himself on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **WITH ROMAN**

"Wow, he hung up the phone in my face." Roman said.

" Let's see what Seth is doing, maybe he can help me make Dean understand." he said as he dialed Seth's number into the phone.

" _Hey Roman, whats up."_

" Nothing much, it's just do you still have that white powder that makes people fall asleep easily?" Roman asked, hoping he did.

" _Yeah man, I will bring it over min 30 mins., but um... why do you need it?"_ Seth asked.

"Oh jut in case I can't sleep very well, that is all."

" _Oh then yeah oh course."_

 _"_ Great thanks, I will see you later." and with that Roman hung up.

" Well Dean, your in for a big surprise." Roman said smiling to himself.

* * *

 **Gee, I wonder what Roman have in mind.**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating the last three days, there was a problem with the WIFI and I had to wait, but other than that and writing this around 4:20 am, i hope you like the new chapter.**

 **And I'm so sorry this is short but once again I wrote this around 4:20 am, hope you understand.**

 **Kay bye**


	7. Chapter 6

Seth walks up to Roman's house and knocks.

"Who is it?" Roman says in a singing voice. Seth snickers. "The pizza man." He says giggling.

" I never ordered pizza, you have the wrong house." Roman said knowing very well it was Seth.

"Dude come on it's me, Seth Rollins, your best friend."

"Oh, ok coming" Roman jogged to the door, peeping threw the peep hole first, he unlocks the door and steps aside for Seth to walk in. " I have the sleeping powder that you requested." Roman smiled.

"Great, can I have it now?" He said reaching out to grab it, but Seth puts it out of his reach. Roman stares at the man in front of him. "I thought you said I can have it." He said disappointed that his plan might be ruined.

" Oh yea you can have, only if you promise not to use it on Dean." He said quite serious. Roman put both of his hands behind his back, crossing his fingers as he said "I promise not to use the powder on Dean." Roman said smiling with his eyes close.

Seth thought about what Roman was going to do with the sleeping powder, but he remembered the conversation they had on the phone about an hour ago. He slowly gives Roman the bag.

"Seth I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Seth ask as he is walking out the door.

"Why do you have sleeping powder?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow. At that moment Seth runs out the door, avoiding the older man's question. Roman shook his head, laughing at Seth running away. He stares at the bag for a while, and smiles to himself.

"Part one has been accomplished, now to set up part 2." he said to himself as he grabbed the bag of sleeping powder and his car key. "Time to pay Deanie a visit." Roman got into the car and put the key into the hole but didn't start it up

 _"Dean has to choose, it can be done the easy way or the hard way."_ He thought to himself as he started the car and left to Dean's house.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just trying to make up the time that I missed to post a new chapter, anyway hope you like this chapter and i hope that the cliffhangers aren't that bad.**

 **Kay bye**

 **P.S. sorry for the mistakes, fixing that now.**


	8. Chapter 7

Roman drove up to Dean's house. He was already regretting using the powder. As he opened his car door, he saw that Dean's apartment door was wide open. Roman suddenly threw the bag into the car and ran inside. Dean's house was a mess, and some of his things were gone, like he had been robbed.

Roman slowly walked up the stairs and saw Dean laying on the ground,like he was in a concussion. Roman's heart started pounding. "Dean?" no replay.

"Dean, don't play with me man." Roman said. When he got no replay back, he started to freak out and called 911.

" _Hello 911, what is your emergency?"_

 _"_ My friend just got robbed and he is not waking up." Roman said with tears streaming down his face.

" _okay sir, what is your exact location?"_ the lady said.

" 4956 Montana St, in Las Vegas."

" _ok sir, help is on the way."_ then the lady hung up. It took 20 min for the police to get to there. Everybody was at the scene: the police, new reporters, nosy people, family members, and even WWE co workers. Then Seth drove up Dean's drive way, and ran out of the car.

"Is Dean ok? what happen? what did you see? Did he die?" Seth asked in a worried voice.

"No, I just drove up to his house and saw the door wide open, everything was a mess down stairs, so I went up stair and found him laying on the floor" Roman said crying. "Seth, I hope nothing happened to him, I hope he is okay." Roman said crying even harder. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and hugged him tight.

"He will be fine, Dean is very strong." Seth said, hoping Dean was Okay.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. He looked around, seeing all kinds of bright lights. "Hello?" he asked.

" **DEAN!** " Roman and Seth said at the same time, running to his side.

"I'm so happy that you are okay." Roman said with a tear rolling down his face.

"What happen Dean?" Seth said.

"I don't know, I just remember walking into my room to take a nap, when I heard my front door being kicked open and foot steps coming up the stairs. So I froze, and did know what to do." Dean said sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Then what happen after that?" Roman said to Dean as he pulled up two chairs for him and Seth.

"I heard about two more people talking about something but I don't remember. Then my bedroom door opened and this guy stood there for about ten seconds, then started throwing punches to my sides and back. And i heard him say, " _This is what you get for choosing Roman over me."_ then he kicked me in the stomach and left."

"Did you see the guy?" Seth asked.

"Kinda, he looked like he works with us in the WWE." Dean said.

He got up and went to the bathroom as Seth and Roman left the room.

Seth looked at Roman and knew that Roman was in his thinking place.

"Roman look, I know that your going to try and look for the guy and I have no problem with that, but this time...can I help?" Seth asked with a serious voice.

Roman looked at Seth, "Fine."

And with that Seth and Roman left the hospital.

* * *

 **So sorry guys, but i had other stuff going on. I really want to say I'm very happy that you guys love this story so much, and i would like to thank all of you, because without the reviews and follows and favs, i probably forget this story.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and I hope it wasn't to surprising.**

 **Kay bye**


	9. Chapter 8

Dean got back on the hospital bed. With all of this drama, he had forgot that he was carrying a baby. Dean started to panic, he hoped that his baby was okay.

About 10 mins later the doctor finally comes back and gives him all of his results. "Well, it looks like you have nothing broken, your back is okay, and your sides are not damaged." the doctor says.

"What about my baby?' Dean asked holding his stomach. The doctor flipped through some papers until he got to the pregnancy results, "Well...It seems that your baby is perfectly fine, no problems with it, so far."

Dean eyes went wide after hearing that, "What do you mean so far?"

"Well, the results can be wrong in 2 day from now, if it's not then your baby is fine,but if it is..." the doctor stopped there, not wanting to continue.

"But if it is...? Dean said hopping that it's nothing bad.

"Then you and your partner will have to sign a paper saying that we have permission to do surgery on you and get to take the baby out as soon as possible."

"What but it wouldn't be fully developed yet." Dean said starting, to worry again.

"I know, but that is only way. Now here are the things you will need to take." The doctor handed him some pills.

"And while being pregnant, that means no smoking, drinking, and no wrestling for 5 months."

"What, I have to wrestle!"

"I'm sorry, but it only safe for the baby." The doctor said, then left the room.

* * *

Dean checked himself out of the hospital after telling them for half an hour that he is okay. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Roman.

 _"Hello?"_

'Hey Roman, can you pick me up from the hospital?"

 _"Yeah, just give me 10 mins."_

"Okay" and Dean hung up.

10 mins later Roman came to the hospital and saw Dean standing in the cold. He rushed over and carried Dean into the car. "Why were you standing outside."

"So I can avoid them asking a thousand questions."

"Oh" Roman said as he started the car. "Did you find out some stuff about you and the baby?" Roman asked Dean.

Dean smirked, "Yeah, but I will tell you in the morning."

Roman nodded his head and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove pasted Dean's house and headed straight to the highway. "Um..Rome, we pasted my house." Dean said as he turned his head to look at Roman.

"I'm not taking you to your house anymore, Me and Seth are going to break the lease for you and you are coming to live with me."

Dean just stared at the Samoan, "My stuff is in there Roman."

"I know, when you were still at the hospital, Seth and I got all of your things and put them in a moving van. All of your furniture is in a storage place. And your clothes and dishes are at my house already, your apartment is empty, and I don't want you to go back there anyway, because those guys can come back. And I want to be there to protect you and-"

Dean stopped listening after he said he wanted to protect him, Roman must really cared about him. Dean smiled to himself and look out the window. In about 20 mins. they were at Roman's house. Dean got out first then Roman, they hurried into the house because of the cold weather.

"Hey Dean"

"Yeah"

"I lied." Roman said as he walked to his bed and sat on it.

"So my house is not empty?"

"No, not that, about the baby."

"oh, what about it?"

"I..um..I do want to help you raise it."

Dean said nothing, he just turned off the lights and got under the covers and said "We will talk about it in the morning."

"okay, goodnight Dean" Roman said, getting under the covers.

"Good night Roman" Dean said.

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Awwww Roman said he would help, on the inside Roman's a big softy. Anyway hope you like this chapter and Yay the Baby is fine...FOR NOW. dun dun dun duunn. And I'm so sorry if it sounds rushed but I had to because I was falling asleep on my computer.**

 **Hope you guys have a wonderful week and see you when ever i update.**

 **Kay bye**


	10. Chapter 9

Dean woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes, he's mouth started to get watery. He finally got out of the bed and followed the scent. Roman was in the kitchen, making stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage,biscuits.

"Morning" Dean said as he sat on the stool.

"Morning, I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, etc." Roman said as he flipped a pancake. "Sit" Roman pointed to a chair and watched Dean take a seat. He made Dean a plate bigger than his stomach. "Eat up" Roman said as he sat down in front of Dean and started eating his food.

After about 30 mins of eating and doing the dishes, they walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at each other. "So about last night, did you really mean what you said?" Dean asked, breaking the silence between the two men.

"Yes, I truly want to help raise the child with you, I realized that you can never do it alone and that you would need help from someone." Roman said running his fingers down his hair.

Dean glared at him, "I DON'T NEED FUCKING HELP FROM ANYBODY, NOT FROM YOU, SETH, OR ANYONE ELSE." Dean said yelling.

"Why are you yelling at me like i'm a fucking teenager, you do need help Dean..you can't just say, you do fucking need it, BUT you just don't want to ask." Roman said getting a little upset.

"Dean, look I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's cool, I do need help...I just don't like asking." Dean said interrupting. " Look, I think that all we need to do is abort, because being a father scares me... A LOT."

"NOOOOOO, I don't want the baby to be aborted, it never even got to live its life yet Dean, look if you hate me so much then just put it up for adoption or give it to a person who wants a kid...please just don't kill it" Roman said with tears in his eyes. The thought of his daughter/son not living a life like him brings depression into his heart. Dean look at Roman, then his hands.

"I don't hate you Ro, I can never hate you...you will always be my brother and I wouldn't want it any other way." Dean said as he went over and hugged Roman tightly.

"I hope you know that I have to tell my family and that you have to tell Vince that your pregnant or he will put you in a match everyday." Roman said in a very serious tone.

"Okay Roman, is their anyone else you want to tell...huh..like the hobos on the street, a rapist, the news, a cat." Dean said with so much sarcasm.

"No, just family, friends, and co workers." Roman said laughing, he then got off of the couch and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean ran to his phone when he heard the shower water running, he looked into his contacts until he found Seth's name.

 _"Yo"_ Seth said acting like Dean.

"Hey,can I ask you something?"

 _"Yeah sure, what's up?"_

"Why are you acting like me, be your self dickhead, and 2 can you be at Roman's family house around 9:00pm please." Dean asked, hoping this is not asking too much.

 _"Ummmm, let me guess...you guys are going to go tell his family that your pregnant and he is the father?"_

"Yeah, so can you do it?"

 _"Ummm"_ Dean heard noise in the background and page turning. _"Yeah, I can"_

"What were you looking though?"

 _" My planner."_ Seth said nonchalant. Dean tried so hard not to laugh, but failed doing so. He laughed so hard, that he started rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face.

 _" It's not fucking_ funny." Seth said, but Dean wasn't listening, he continued to laugh.

 _"Good bye Dean"_ Seth said in a irritated voice.

* * *

30 mins. later Dean and Roman got dress and jumped in the car.

"Are you nervous about telling your parents?" Dean asked.

" Yeah kinda...we're here." Roman said stopping the engine.

Dean and Roman took deep breathes before getting out of the car. They walk up to the front door and ringed the door bell.

"Roman,my baby, how are you?" Patrica said, opening the door. "I'm good mom, but um... there is something Dean and I have to tell you." Roman said, speaking nervously.

"Oh, okay, come in,come in." She said as she hugged Dean too. The whole family, walked into the living room.

"What is it you need to tell us Roman, I was beating Jey's ass at a game and I would like to continue to beating it." Jimmy said, as he was nudged by Jey.

"Boy's quit it...carry on guys, what is it?" Patrica said.

Roman took a deep breath and said, "Dean is pregnant...and I'm the father."

Jimmy and Jey's mouth drop.

Sika sit's there in shock.

And Patrica...

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry about not updating but, I just had to think about what i was going to write, so I hope this is good enough for not posting for a while. Anyway, i wonder what did Patrica do, and looks like the cats out of the bag. Roman and Dean told Roman's family about the pregnancy. I hope you guys like cliffhangers, because I just made one.**

 **Anyway, hope you have a great weekend and hope you get enough sleep and work.**

 **Kay bye**

 **P.S. Sorry for the errors, fixing that right now.**


	11. Chapter 10

There was a loud echo through the room. Roman's left cheek was as red as a tomato. Everyone just stared at her with shock.

"Aunt Patti, did you just slap Roman?" Jimmy said, a little scared.

"Shut up boy, or else you will eat a slap too." she said, shutting Jimmy up.

"Roman, how dare you go out and have sex with men? I thought you wanted a nice girl to settle down with, not your best friend." Roman glared at his mother. He slowly stands up and throws her to is father.

"How dare you slap me, i didn't know I even had sex with Dean, I was drunk." he said.

Dean pushed Roman back to the chair and rubbed his hand up and down his back. "We are truly sorry for what we did but he is right we were both drunk." Dean said, trying to get Patricia understand.

"Well I hope you two are planning to abort the baby, because that thing in his stomach is not going to be my grandson." She said harshly. Dean felt his heart break into two.

"Umm...aunt Patti, don't you think that is a little hard on them." Jey said.

"I don't give a fuck if its harsh or not, I don't want that thing in my life." She said as she pushed Sika off of her.

She stomps to her room and slams the door. Sika sighs then looks at Roman and Dean.

"I think you should go" Sika said. "Son, I'm very disappointed in you"

Sika left the room and shut the bedroom door. Roman sat there with a aching heart. His mother and father are upset with him, he looks over to could see the tears in his eyes.

"Dean-"

"I'm sorry I caused this drama between you and your family, Roman." Dean said as he ran to the front door.

"Dean wait" Roman said, but Dean was already out the door.

* * *

Dean ran to the nearest bus stop and sit on the bench. He saw that he had a lot of text messages for Roman but decided not to answer any of them. He go on the bus and told the bus driver where to drop him off. Dean keep rewinding what Patricia said to him as he stared out the window. When he got to his stop, he got off of the bus and walked into the house.

He went up stairs and sit on the bed. "This is all my fault, i wish we could go back in time to stop it." Dean said. He jumped when he felt large hands around his waist, "Why did you run out the house so fast." Roman asked. Roman sat down behind Dean, pulling him closer.

"How did you get here so fast?" Dean asked, as he felt Roman's hand go down his back.

"I took the car." he said as he kissed Dean's neck.

Dean moaned in pleasure, he grabbed Roman's neck and kissed he deeply. They felt a spark run through their bodies as the kiss was turned around and straddled Roman's legs.

They stared into each others eyes,looking for a sign of love.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?' Roman asked, slowly rubbing Dean's leg.

"Yes, I need you Ro" Dean said.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating, was very busy, and I had to think about what I need to add to this chapter,**

 **anyway, i hope you guys like this little chapter here, and if you don't like Slash, then plz skip the next chapter.**

 **hope yall enjoyed what had happen**

 **kay bye**


	12. Chapter 11

Dean and Roman wake up next to each other, still in each others arms.

"Good morning Princess" Roman said smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Dean said, pushing Roman off the bed.

"Ow!"

"That is what you get for calling me princess" Dean said stomping to the bathroom, then slamming the door.

Roman laughed and got up, he was completely nude, he started to remember what happened last night.

* * *

 _"Your sure you want this Dean?" Roman asked as he rubbed on Dean. Dean was panting, trying to answer,"Y-yes I d-do". Roman smirked as he took he's shirt off. He lifted Dean and put him fully on the bed. Roman and Dean just looked into each other's eyes, seeing if they both really wanted it. Roman saw a spark in Dean's eyes, so he leaned down, kissing Dean deeply as he started unbuttoning his pants. Dean was so excited that he started bucking his hips, so that their members would rub together._

 _"I see you are a impatient puppy." Roman said laughing._

 _"Just hurry up you dick!" Dean said._

 _Roman got off of Dean and stood up. Dean whimpered in disappointment. Roman took off the rest of his clothes and help Dean take off his clothes as well. He got up again to get lube, then returned to Dean._

 _"Are you ready, baby boy?" Roman asked as he lubed up is finger and started to rub circles around Dean's entrance, teasing the younger man._

 _Dean moaned in pleasure, "Please, just do it already" He said quite demanding._

 _Roman pushed one finger in, stretching his hole out, Dean moaned and started to buck his hips, trying to meet Roman's finger._

 _Roman pushed in 2 more fingers at the same time, causing Dean to hiss in pain._

 _"I'm sorry Dean, but I just can't hold it much longer." Roman said pulling out his fingers knowing that he prepped Dean very well. He got in between Dean's legs and started lubing is member. Once he was nice and lubed he push his member into Dean's ass slowly, making sure he could fix, but not also hurt Dean._

 _Dean felt pain, but sure enough that pain turned into pleasure when he got comfortable._

 _"Are you ok?" Roman asked, sitting there to let Dean get a little more comfortable._

 _"Yeah, you can start now" Dean said all excited. Roman start to thrust into Dean, causing the younger to moan. He didn't slow down or speed up, he kept this nice steady pace, trying to find is sweet spot. He kept thrusting in a nice rhythm._

 _Dean moaned louder and louder as he was being pounded into, until he screamed Roman's name out._

 _Roman smirked, he just found his sweet spot and kept pounding on it, causing Dean moan and scream._

 _Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and started to claw on Roman's back. They were really enjoying it, but didn't know that they were about to get company. As they keep going they didn't hear the front door being opened by Seth. Seth waked up the stairs and to the bedroom._

 _"Hey guy, I wanted to see if-" He stop once he saw what they were doing, standing there in shock, his eye's flickered to Dean then Roman._

 _They heard a nose so they looked back. Their eye's widen when they saw Seth standing by the bedroom door, staring at them. Seth just backed away slowly until his back hit the door. He ran out the house, slamming the front door on his way._

 _"I think we just scared him" Dean said laughing._

 _"Yeah, I wonder what he will say when we see him at the Arena tomorrow" Roman said laughing as well._

 _After that they continued their little night._

* * *

Roman smiled to himself, as he sat up and stretched.

"Hey dickhead, are you gonna join me or am I gonna shower alone today." Dean said poking his head out of the door.

 _"_ Sorry, here i come princess." And with that he ran to the bathroom

* * *

 **Hey guys, i hope you like this chapter, and this is the first time I wrote a chapter i ever wrote like this, but I hope you guys liked it. And don't worry Dean is** **going to tell Roman what the doctor told him, lets just hope Roman don't get mad.**

 **And sorry if it sounds rush but, like I said this is my fist time writing a chapter like this so sorry once again.**

 **Umm... oh and I'm sorry for not updating but i had to take care of my grades, so that took up time, but hey at least it's done now.**

 **I love you guys so much and I hope you guy are excited for more, because the next chapter is going to have a lot of drama and one of them may include Seth getting pregnant as well. So see you guys next time**

 **Kay bye**


	13. Chapter 12

Dean and Roman got to the arena 3 hours later. They were holding hands and talking about there next PPV, when Seth walked up to them.

"What the hell did I see last night?" Seth said crossing his arms. Seth always thought Dean and Roman were straighter than a line, but he was mistakenly wrong.

"What you saw was...me and Roman having fun. Just to keep our mood up, after what had happened between Roman and his parents." Dean said squeezing Roman's hands. Roman looked down at Dean, he laced his finger with the younger man, while staring into this piercing baby blue eyes.

"See" Seth said pointing at what he saw "This is what I'm talking about, why are you guys doing that?" Seth said while staring at his two brothers.

"It's nothing Seth, your just seeing shit." Dean said as he pulled Roman to his locker room. Seth followed behind the couple, watching what they do to each other.

Dean and Roman slowly walked to the locker room, they were telling secrets, giggling from time to time, and even stealing kisses from each other. Seth thought about having a relationship,when just then he remembered he had to tell them something.

"Hey guys..I have to tell you something, and it's really important."Seth said as they reached the locker room. Dean and Roman gave each other a confused look then invited Seth in the locker room. When all the men in the locker room were settled, Dean and Roman turned to look at Seth, giving him their full attention.

"I'm pregnant" Seth said, getting straight to the point. That really sent Roman and Dean into shock mode.

"Your pregnant, how? Did I do it? Did Dean do it? Really Seth." Roman said.

"Yes I'm pregnant, And by having sex with a guy, duh. No you never had sex with me. No Dean never had sex with me." Seth said, answering Roman's questions.

Roman and Dean were relived that they wen't the father, but were also concerned about who is the true father of Seth's kid. Roman look over to Dean who was lost in thought, He put his hand over Dean's stomach and felt the baby kicking. That brought tears to his eyes, that he was going to be a father. Dean baby bump wasn't big but it was noticeable.

Dean put his hand over Roman's and squeezed it tight. Seth was happy for them, but was thinking how can he tell the person who Mpreged him that he was having their baby.

He lost his train of thought, when someone was pounding on the door.

"Dean, open the door, I want to see you!" Renee said. Dean started to get mad, he thought he told Renee to leave him alone, after she cheated on him.

"Go away Renee, why don't you go back to Zack Rider, you dumbass." Dean said.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you but I want you only...I'm coming in." Renee said. Dean had to think of a way to get rid of her, he looked at Roman than back to the door. He grabbed Roman's face and kissed him deeply. Making sure their tongues were touching each other. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, kissing him back proudly.

Renee opened the door and saw what they were doing, she was in complete shock and in disgust as well. Seth just stood in the corner with a smile on his face. She was always a bitch, she thought she can get what ever she wants when ever she wants.

"Ewwwwww, what are you doing Roman." she got in between them and slapped Roman across the face. Dean got furious with Renee, He got in front of Renee and kisses Roman again but this time he made sure that there was no space in between them. He kissed him slow and passionately, making sure Renee heard them, he moaned into the kissed and laced his fingers with Romans.

Renee tried to separated them again but, it didn't work. So she scream out he was a dumbass bitch and left.

When she left they stopped, and looked at each other, than at Seth.

"The father is Dolph Ziggler." Seth said as he left to go look for him, leaving Dean and Roman to stand there in shock.

* * *

 ** _Phew, I'm done this is chapter, i woke up at 4:00am to write this chapter for you guys, so yall welcome. Anyway,I don't know if I will be writing more chapters this break because it's my birthday week and I don't know if we have internet, the WIFI is really messed up, but hey who knows. Anyway hope you enjoy._**

 ** _kay bye_**


	14. Chapter 13

"What did Seth say?" Dean asked Roman.

"He said the father is Ziggler."

"Since when did Seth and Dolph have sex?"

"I don't know, I'm not the sex master." They both laughed for a while then stare into each others eyes.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me like that, like when Renee slapped me, why did you get mad and kiss me again?"

"Because that bitch slapped my boyfriend and she had no right to touch you like that!" He said angrily.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah Boyfri-what the fuck..did i really just say that?" Roman laughed and sat down in a chair. "It's not funny, did i really say that?" Dean asked as he walked over to Roman and straddled his hips.

"Yeah, you said boyfriend...it's ok because it's true." Roman said,staring into Dean's eyes. He saw a sparkle in them and smiled. Dean blushed at that last statement. Roman wanted to be his boyfriend, but why, Dean had always called himself a nobody.

"Why do you gotta think like that puppy?" Roman said with a frown.

"What?"

"Dean, your calling yourself a nobody...that's not cool." Dean just stared at Roman. How did he know what he was thinking...he is some kind of mind reader. By that point Vince walked in and saw the two.

"Ah, so what Seth told me is true, and as I can see, Dean, you do have a fat stomach, but I don't believe Seth when he told me that you and him are both pregnant." The two younger man quickly separated and looked both ways.

"Nah, it's two late I saw everything...so here's the deal...Dean you and Seth are going to play it off as injuries and won't comeback until you guys have your babies and when you get better. And Roman, you are going to fight here and make a fake injury happen to where you have to sit out for eleven months. Have a nice day boys." and with that he left.

"Dean your pregnant?" Renee asked coming from her hiding spot. "This is great, I get to be a mother and we will get married and have a dog and move to New Jersey, because lets be real..Las Vegas is not the place for you, and-"

"Renee shut up, and get out of here, i don't want you, I don't need you, and we are not getting married, i'm going to have this baby with Ro, and we are going to be one big happy family, just the two of us." Dean said as he laced his fingers in between Roman's. Renee just stood there in shock, they actually liked it other.

"NO!" she shouted. "You only belong to me, so if these thing here don't stop then i'm tweet it to the world and make sure that you guys break up, so that Dean and I can-"

"So Me and you can do nothing, Renee, oh wait sorry I mean bitch, get the fuck out of here and leave me, Like I said go back to that bitch Zack Rider." Dean said.

"But baby I-"

"Don't baby I me Renee, just go." Dean said hugging Roman tightly.

"Fine, I will just post this on tweeter, and"

"Your not posting anything Renee!" Vince said walking in again, but only with the boys first payment. "And if I see this little thing on tweeter, you will be fired and will not every work here again, and not to meant that Dean will be putting a restraining order against you, and if you break that order, then you will go to jail for life." Vince said in a scary voice.

Renee just ran out and left the arena. "Sorry guy.. but um here." Vince said handing there pay checks and leaving the room.

" Do you want to go or wait for Seth?" Roman asked.

Dean thought about it and went to go lock the door, he then stared into Roman's eye's."What do you think about me?" Dean asked

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry for not posting all of last week, but um it was my birthday and my computer decide to died on me, so I had to get a new one..I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, i wonder if Renee is really going to leave Dean alone, and I also wonder what Seth said to Dolph about his pregnancy. And I know you guys are waiting to see who attacked Dean, I know, but they will find out soon, it will be later though, because Dean didn't exactly see who it was, but the memory will turn up. And i'm sorry that these chapters are short, but i wake up at 4:00am to update for you guys.**

 **Hope yall enjoyed it.**

 **Kay bye**


	15. Chapter 14

"what do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Like after everything that has happened to when we found out about me having a baby inside of me-"

"Oh right your suppose to tell me what the doctor said about the baby" Roman pointed out. Dean had forgot all about that or he just wasn't ready to tell Roman. Dean took a deep breath and looked Roman in the eyes.

"The doctor said that my baby- I mean **Our** baby is fine...for now." Dean said looking straight into Roman's eyes.

"WHAT?, What do you mean for now"

"well the doctor said if they find something wrong with the baby, he would have called me two day after I got out of the hospital, but like he hasn't called me since, so I guess the baby is okay." Dean said holding his stomach.

Roman was relived that the baby was ok, and that Dean was safe and sound when he is around, but he still need to find the person who wants their baby dead.

"Roman, my darling, come out, I know your in there."

"What the fuck, Roman, who the fuck is that?" Dean asked angrily.

"Bray go away, i don't like you." Roman said glaring at the door.

"Aw, my darling don't be like that, i still love you even though Dean took me away from you ,i still love you and Dean." Bray said all sweet and happy.

"Bray just stop and go AWAY! Roman shouted. Dean had enough, he slowly walks to the door and opens it, but only to fine Renee and Bray kissing. Renee stopped the kiss when she saw Dean.

"See Dean, this could have been you, but you choose to be with Roman,so you never get to feel my lips ever again." Renee said, smirking and feeling proud of herself. She looked over to Dean and saw that he wasn't mad, nor sad, not even happy for her. Dean just shrugged and motioned Roman towards his way.

"I have Roman, and he is a way better kisser than you"Dean said as he felt Roman slip both of his arms around his waist and lay his head on dean shoulder, looking at Renee and Bray.

Renee growls and kissed Bray hard, she slowly pushes herself to the wall and starts to moan. Bray was really into the kiss that he slowly unzipped his pants.

"Oh okay,okay, I have seen enough." Dean said as he closed the door.

"That was weird and gross at the same time, anyway lets just wait for Seth to come back and then we can all go get tacos" Dean said rubbing his stomach.

"Dean you are something else, but um hey, I have to ask you something"

"What is it"

"How would you feel, if we try to have twins or triplets?" Roman said looking away. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. His eyes widen at the thought of having twins or triplets, he smiled a bit and walked over to Roman.

"I would love to have twins or triplets with you, Ro." Dean said turning Roman's head toward him. He kissed Roman's forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Hey you guys, did you see Renee and Bray fucking in the hallway, everyone is taking pictures and saying ooo every time she screamed and-" Seth stopped when he saw Dean and Roman hugging, he took out his phone and took a pic of it.

"DUDE! Erase that shit right now" Dean said crossing his arms.

"Nope, upload to twitter, caption: Nothing like sweet times with your bros, and post." Seth smiled. "Are you guys ready to go or are you guys going to go fuck in the shower stall while i wait." Seth said smiling.

"Oh shut up Seth, we didn't know you were going to enter the house, and no we are not, so lets go get some tacos." Dean said as he opened the door. They saw this huge crowd surrounding Renee and Bray, so they wiggled there way out of the circle and walked to the parking lot.

"Seth, you drive, I want to sit next to Roman and hold him while I fall sleep." Dean said handing Seth the car keys.

"Okay, lets go, I mean I rode with Randy anyway."

Dean and Roman smiled and hopped in the back seat, Seth got in the front seat and fixed his rear view mirror.

"Ok lets go get some tacos!" Dean said all happy and bouncy. Roman and Seth laughed and Seth started the car, they were all on there way to Taco Bell.

* * *

 **Mmm, Tacos sounds really good right now, hope yall enjoy,**

 **Kay bye**


	16. Chapter 15

They arrived at the restaurant, Dean kicked the car door open and ran inside, leaving his brother to sit there in shock. Roman and Seth exchanged looks, then burst out laughing.

"So, how do it go with you a Ziggler?"

"Oh, I found out that he was on a different trip with the other half of the roaster." Seth said shrugging is his shoulder. They both went inside after Seth got out of the car and locked it. They saw Dean eating his food with cheese all over is mouth. They laughed at the cute scene but it died once they saw this man walking up to Dean, He decided to sit in Seth's spot and tried talking to the man, they could both hear the conversation.

"Hi" The man said. Dean just looked up with beans on his nose.

"Your really cute."

"Thanks" Dean mumbled, he didn't like were this was going.

"So are you single?"

"No"

"Aw, that too bad,your really cute." Roman and Seth had enough of it, Seth knew Dean was only Roman's and if someone got in the way of that, there would be consequences.

"Hey, Dean..who is this" Roman said, looking at the man.

"Romie, I missed you, you were in the car too long." Dean said as he grabbed Roman's face and kisses him slowly for about ten seconds then let go. "I got lunch for all of us, because i didn't want you to wait in that long line."

"Dean...there is only two people in the line"

" i know it's so long" Dean said as he went back to eating his nachos, he then looked up and saw the man was still there. "Can you please leave my friends are trying to sit down."

"Oh okay, but I still think your cute and single" The man said as he leaned forward to try to kiss him, but that only made Roman growl and Dean to lean back.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me repeat what I said, Can You Please Leave, My Friend And My BOYFRIEND Is Trying To Sit Down." Dean said as he pointed at Roman. "He is my boyfriend...you see him". The man saw Roman and got up and ran, Roman looked at the chair, then looked at other, so he got the chairs and switched them.

"Who does he think he is?" Roman growled as he sat down next to Dean, Dean thought it was cute so he leaned in and kisses Roman to make him feel better. Seth just watched and was kinda sad that he doesn't have a person to help him...yet. Seth is planning on telling Dolph and if Dolph doesn't want anything to do with him or the baby, he will make sure to ran to Randy. Randy said he would help Seth with the pregnancy and that he really like Seth, Seth had back up no matter what.

"So how many weeks are you Seth?" Roman asked while eating a nacho off of Dean's plate, causing the younger man to pout.

"Oh.., I'm only 1 week." Seth said.

"Oh, Dean how far along are you?"

"Umm, It' been two months so...I'm 18 weeks." Dean said before he got up and threw there trash away and came back.

"Hey guys, can I ask something personal?" Seth said looking down.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Ummm, when you guys like did it, was it a good feeling?"

Dean and Roman looked at each other and smiled, "Yes, it feels nice, you should get Dolph to try it." Dean said, then left to the car.

"I guess he was not in he mood to talk about it anymore." Roman said shrugging his shoulder.

"I mean it is your sex life" Seth said getting up, he was more uncomfortable talking about it himself. Him and Roman got into the car and Seth started the engine. Every thing was quiet until Roman's phone went off. He took it out and saw Triple H name on the screen, so he put it on speaker for all of them to hear.

 _"You and Dolph are in so much trouble"_ Triple H shouted

* * *

 _ **There you guys go, Triple H is mad about something, but yall**_ **won't know until i update...only 16 more days until Christmas Break, woop woop!**

 **Hope yall liked this little chapter**

 ** _Kay bye_**


	17. Chapter 16

Everyone, just exchanged looks and stared at the phone for a while. Roman scratched his head and broke the silence.

"What do you mean, Ziggler and I are in trouble?"

"You two got two of my best wrestlers pregnant, and I had great matches set up for them, but when Vince told me to hold them back...I had a confused look. So I asked Renee,and she said Roman got Dean pregnant and Seth is pregnant by someone else and then she started talking crap like, how she hates Roman for stealing her man, or she hates Dean for not understanding that she never meant to cheat and all that."

"Well, she did and I don't want that bitch anymore, so please tell her to stay away from me." Dean said.

"Well, Thank to Roman and Dolph, you don't have to see her for twelve months with Seth. And Roman you have to watch over Dean so, that takes you away for 12 months, but we need to make you have a injury tonight, to make it seem you will be going away for that long.

"What about Dolph?" Seth asked.

"Well, you see Seth..Dolph laughed and said he wants nothing to do with you or the baby, and that he never meant to get you pregnant, but he has a girlfriend and he loves his girlfriends, so he said that it would best to just leave him alone...I'm so sorry Seth."

Seth tried to hold in his tear, but failed. He cried so hard, his eyes were starting to hurt. Seth kinda knew this was going to happen, but he never expected for Dolph to asked someone to tell him.

"It's cool, Hunter, I might have someone else who can help me...I will call you back when I do." Seth said wiping his tears.

"Okay...I have to go the show is about to start..Roman get your ass here your suppose to be that second person out there." Hunter said, then hung up.

"Shit, okay, Seth, Dean I would put on your seat beats if i were you." Roman said as him and Seth switched spots. After driving very fast, they got there in 12 mins. Once the car stopped, Dean and Seth got out to throw up, Roman did do a lot of shifting on the road. After the little 2 min throw up session, Roman, Dean, and Seth ran to Romans locker room, and helped Roman put on his clothes.

"Thanks, guys i will make sure to-"

"Roman you go on in five mins" said the producer, and left.

"Go kick some ass baby." Dean said.

"Thanks" He said as he pulled Dean in for a kiss, before running out of the locker room.

"It's nice to see, you have found someone who would help you, and someone who truly loves you." Seth said looking down. A tear slid down his face, showing he was disgusted at himself for letting this happen. Before Dean could even do anything, Randy came in the room and walked start up to Seth.

"I guess you heard what Hunter said, and i'm fine.. I just i have to-" He was cut off when Randy pulled him in for a kiss. The little kiss turned into a heated make out. Dean covered his eyes, he knew this was just Randy and Seth moment.

* * *

Roman came back into the locker room 30 mins later, he saw Randy and Seth making out, he looked over to Dean and saw him shielding his eyes from the little outburst that had happened. Roman smiled.

"Hey baby, what going on?" he said as he turned Dean his way, helping him unsheild his eyes.

"Well, Randy came in...Seth started talking shit about himself...and randy pulled him in for a kiss...that kiss turned into a full make-out session." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Now I want a make-out session too, but I want it with you." Dean said as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting for Roman to push them together. 2 mins goes by and Dean was still waiting, he opened his eyes and said " Well are you gonna-".

Roman kissed Dean then pulled back, " I wanted to see your pretty blue eyes, before I kissed you." He said smiling. Dean pulled him back in for a kiss, then the kiss turned into a make out session 3 mins later. Renee walked in the room to try to get Dean to reason with her so she can date him again, but she walked start into makeout-ville. Once again she tried to pull Roman and Dean away from each other, but this time, Hunter grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, and told her if she ever tries to get in between Roman and Dean, she would be fired and would have a restraining order against her.

Renee just screamed and stomped off to go find Bray. Hunter looked back and thought that little moments they were having was cute. He locked the door from the inside before walking out and closing it. He didn't want no one else to ruin their moment.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, sorry for not updating a couple of days ago.. I was busy with other things, but hopefully you liked the chapter and i would love to get more reviews and Follower and Favs. I want to make sure yall are all caught up._**

 ** _Hope you have a wonderful week and i will see you later,_**

 ** _Kay bye_**


	18. Chapter 17

Dean and Roman broke the kiss after making out for 10 mins. "Ow... my jaw hurts." Dean said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh stop being a whiny baby, you know you liked it." Roman smirked.

"Okay, Okay..I did like it, but-"

"But nothing, you liked it and that is all I need to know." Roman said as he pulled Dean in for a another kiss.

They broke the kiss to see Seth and Randy still kissing. Dean and Roman exchanged looks, then Roman sat down. The fight he had was painful. The Big Show threw him over the ropes and he fell on his arm, causing it to break a little, but the doctors fixed it. Dean looked at Roman, then sat in his lap. They both stared at Seth and Randy kiss.

The kiss broke, and Seth still had is eyes close, "I don't understand" Seth said as he opened his eyes slowly.

"I love you Seth, I will always had" Randy said stroking Seth's cheek.

"You do...why?"

"Because first off, your carrying a baby and that makes you two times hotter, and you don't need to be alone, look I know Dolph pushed you aside. But you have me and you will always have me Seth, I love you, and I wish you could abort the baby so we could have some together but I know your in love with Do-" Randy was cut off when Seth pulled him in for a kiss.

"Randy...I love you two, I love that you want to help me with the baby, I love that you want to punch Dolph in the face for what he had done, and I love that you would want to make babies with me...now that a true man, am I right guys?"

There was complete silence so Seth turned around, to see that his friends went to go fuck in the bathroom. Seth's mouth dropped and he turned to look at Randy.

"They are such dicks, they leave to go fuck while i was talking. So rude" Seth said as he crossed his arms, and looked at the wall.

"Babe, come on, you know if it was me and you, we would have done the same thing." Randy said giggling. But Seth was still stuck on 'babe'. Was Randy and him a true couple now?, Seth was starting to fall for the man in front of him.

"So does this make us a couple now, like are we a thing?" Seth asked. The only response he got was a push to the wall. "What do you think?" Randy said smirking.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, so sorry for not posting all of last week, I tried but I had a huge amount of homework, then i was waking up too early and my body or brain was not responding, and then I just had to think of something else to write. But here is the turning point to the story... in the next chapter, Dean is going to remember who tried to hurt him, and he is going to tell Roman and Hunter about the person, but the lights will go off and Dean will go missing from the room... and its up to Roman,Randy,and Seth to find Dean before he gets hurt.**_

 _ **I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter cause things are going to get crazy. Love you all,**_

 _ **Kay bye**_


	19. Chapter 18

Dean and Roman came out of the bathroom with towels around their waste. Roman was behind Dean, hugging and kissing his cheek while they walk to their lockers.

"Well well well, look who finally came back, did you guys enjoy your little fuck?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we did..did you?" Dean asked, smirking at the look that had falling on Seth's face. Seth had for gotten Randy and him had fucked while Dean and Roman were in the bathroom fucking and showering. Seth had turned a bright red.

"Yeah, I did..hey guys can I ask you something?" Seth said looking down. "Yeah of course" Roman said as him and Dean put on their street clothes. Seth sat down and looked at the ground.

"Want to get an abortion" Dean spit out the water he was drink and Roman just stood there in shock. Dean dropped the water bottle and shook his head. "No no no, you guys are making me carry a baby with no choice, but when Seth want an abortion, you guys get quiet. Nope, Seth your going to go threw what i'm going threw..and your going to like it.

"But Dean, the only reason why i'm aborting is to have kids with Randy, and I want them to look like Randy not like Dolph." Seth said looking up at the two men. Roman was still quiet after Seth made his little announcement. Dean still was not having it, he shook his head again, "Seth don't abort it, just put it up for adoption at least...don't kill it, it wouldn't be fair for the baby. I mean he/she never got to life his life yet. Please Seth don't do it.

Seth looked at Dean and at Roman, he smiled and hugged both men before saying "You guys are the best and thank you Dean and Roman for realizing that I should do something to the baby." Seth said smiling down at his stomach.

"You mean thank you Dean, cause Roman didn't do shit. He just stood there in shock mood, trying to process what had happened" Dean said looking back at Roman who had came back into the world of reality.

"Oh come on Dean, you know that Roman had to tell you that other wise you would have told me to abort, cause you would understand what I'm going threw" Seth said laughing as Dean flipped him off, he jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Randy said as he put head on Seth's shoulder.

"Go where?"

"To the hospital, you have an appointment today." Randy said as he let go of Seth and checked his phone to make sure he was right. Dean went wide eyes on the two.

"You have an appointment too?"

Randy and Seth both nodded and looked at Dean confusingly when a big smile spread across his face.

"So do I, but first me and Roman have to go tell Tripe H that we are leaving for a year or so" Dean said as he sat down. Roman, Randy and Seth exchanged looks then burst out laughing, causing Dean to stare at them confusingly.

"Did I fuck you to hard, for you to forget we had happen a few moments ago?" Roman asked Dean as he pulled him up from the chair. Dean didn't answer, he was in shock mood.

"Look Vince and Triple H gave all four of us a year and 3 month to leave the WWE cause of you and Seth's pregnancy. Now we don't have time for you to ask questions about when this ever happened, cause we have to get you to the hospital for your check up." Roman said as he gave a 'lets go' look at Randy and Seth before he grabbed Dean hand and lead them to the parking lot.

Once they got there, Roman popped the trunk and told Dean to get in the front seat and also told Seth to get in the back seat. Roman talked to Randy for a few moments as he put the bags in the trunk(A/N: I didn't feel like writing it cause have to go to school soon, so i'm typing this as fast as I can) and then gave him a hug. Rand and Roman got into the car, and buckled up.

"Are you guys ready, this is going to be a fast ride." Roman said as he put on his shades. Dean and Seth exchanged looks, then close their eyes..they knew what was about to happen. Roman pulled out of the parking lot and took off.

* * *

 _ **Hey guy, so it looks like i wrote a new chapter for you in under an hour..hope you guys liked it..it took me a while to try to remember what I was going to retype, but then I just went with the flow.**_

 _ **hope yall read the chapter 'A problem' before this one..cause this will explain what went down,**_

 ** _P.S plz comment on the Roman Reigns incident, he had done alot..if you don't know what i'm talking about..please go to the previous chapter._**

 ** _okay I love you all,_**

 ** _Kay bye_**


	20. Chapter 19

After 30 mins over drive around the city...they finally get to the hospital. Dean and Seth both ran out of the car and into the hospital trying to sing the papers first. Roman and Randy burst out laughing.

"Man, who know pregnant men were more viscous than women." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so" Roman said after his laughter died down.

"Hey Randy..thanks for helping Seth out with the baby..it means a lot that you did it." Roman said as he shook Randy's hand. Randy then looked down and smiled.

"Hey Roman"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret? you have to promise not the tell anyone expect Dean. okay"

"okay, I promise." Roman said turning around to make sure Randy knows he has his full attention.

"Me and Seth Eloped last month." Randy said looking into Romans eyes. Roman just sat there in shock.

"You guys ELOPED... what the fuck Randy...how come you didn't tell me sooner..me and dean could have done the same thing." Roman said with a smile.

Randy was shocked to see Roman okay with all of this, but soon smiled. "Hey maybe you and Dean can Elope someday."

"Man, if I did that then my family would still try to set me on dates with FEMALES, but they know about Dean and the baby." Roman said looking down.

"Oh man well..Fuck them...no offense but they should be happy that they at least get to have some kind of grand kids instead of none." Randy said making Roman look up and nod in agreement.

"Your right, they should be happy...thanks man for making me feel a lot better."

Roman and Randy hugged each other for like 30 seconds then Roman said, "Thanks man.. you have the best advice or opinions...now come on lets go in this hospital, before WW3 happens very soon.

"Yeah lets go" Randy said as he got out of the seat beat and out the car with Roman.

* * *

They walk inside to see Seth and Dean were both gone. They looked around and saw that they were no where to be found, so they walked up to the desk.

"Hi, how my I help you? Asked the lady.

" We are looking for Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins?" Randy said as played with the ring on his hand. The lady looked that Roman and asked the same thing but added cutie at the end.

"Oh the same thing" Roman said looking at the text messages Dean with text him" The nurse nodded and lead then to the back where the patience wait for there doctors.

"Okay this is the room number.. if you need anything else just call me or run up front for me" She said directly towards Roman and left. Randy just watched her left and turned back around to Roman.

"Did you see her?"

"Who?"

Randy just stared at the younger man, "The nurse"

"What nurse?" Roman said looking up.

"The nurse that lead us her, the nurse that asked.. how can I help you cutie"

"She did?"

Randy just stared at the younger man and said "you know what nevermine you seem to be into the text messages with Dean and your not paying attention to the things around you"

"Huh? what did you say?" Roman said looking up from his phone. Randy sighed and just walked into the room.

Roman walked in behind him. He looked up and Gasped.

* * *

 _ **Gezz, i wonder what had happen? I guess we will have to wait later. Sorry for the short ness, but i promise they will get longer during the break**_


	21. Chapter 20

" Randy I understand what you are talking about...The nurse was flirting with me the whole time" Roman said walked over to Dean's side of the bed.

Randy shook his head and looked over to Seth. "Hey.. how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he rubbed his thumb over Seth's knuckles.

"I'm doing good...I sign up for the abortion treatment cause the doctors told me that I have to different kinda of DNA in me, and that I could take one set out.. so I took Dolph's DNA out of me and left your in..so technologically I killed Dolph's baby and I'm now pregnant with yours." Seth said looking down.

A tear rolled down his face as he looked up. "Why do I feel guilty" Seth asked.

"Cause you did an abortion to a child..a child who hasn't even got to fully live his/her life." Randy said squeezing Seth's hand. Seth understood what he did wrong. Instead of putting the baby put for adoption, he killed it. It brought weakness into his heart. He never thought of ever having an abortion, but now that he had done it, he wishes he could take it back.

"Hey hey, its okay, don't cry love" Randy said, kissing the side of Seth's face.

Dean and Roman just watched the whole scene take place. Dean could feel the pain Seth was feeling and was glad he didn't abort, cause he wouldn't live with himself if he saw a tear roll down Roman's face.

" Hey Seth" Dean said sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"Look on the bright side, your still pregnant, but you are pregnant with the man who would stick by your side no matter what happens." Dean said as tears streamed down his face. He had never felt like this before. He actually felt happy, telling Seth he has found his lover makes him realize that he had done the same.

Roman has always been there from him. He was there from the start and will be there for him at the end. Dean as found someone, someone who loves him for just being him, someone who loves him for his own personality and someone who would never leave him cause he is being a bitch or whiny or even clingy.

"Trust me Seth, things will get better...you have found a person who had loved you for you and that all you need." Dean said as he laced his fingers in between Roman's.

He truly felt happy and no one could get in the way of that.

* * *

Soon the doctor came back with both Dean and Seth's results.

" Well Mr. Ambrose, it seems that we won't have to remove the baby before the full development after all, I'm sure you and Mr. Reigns are very happy to hear that." The doctor said looking up.

"What removal? Dean what is he talking about?' Roman said looking at Dean.

"Ohh.. well you see I forgot to tell you that, if something happened to the baby, then he would have to take it out way before the due date." Dean said smiling innocently. "But he doesn't have to do it after all, isn't that great?" Dean asked.

Roman glared at him then sighed " Your lucky I love you or I would be beating the hell out of you right now" He smirked at the scared look on Dean's face, then turned to the doctor. "You can proceed with the BIG NEWS you have." Roman said smiling.

The doctor swallowed then turned to Seth and Randy. He looked at the abortion papers then frowned. "Well, it seems like the abortion treatment we did didn't work so we would have to try ag-"

" NO!" Seth shouted, scaring everyone in the room. "I mean no, I don't want to try again, I would like to put the baby up for adoption instead." Seth said smiling as he squeezed Randy's hand.

" Oh okay, well then just sign these papers saying that once it has fully developed, you can put it up for adoption.. but that is if you don't change your mind" the doctor said handing him the papers. Seth and Randy read over them then each signed the dotted line. After signing the paper they handed back and left the room.

Roman and Dean looked confused. They thanked the doctor, before running out to catch up with them.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys..sorry if its late but i had to come up with a good little set, so i thought hey, why not make a little sad chapter. You might be seeing these alot but they won't be like having you cry type of sad. Just a little you know, a little heart tug moment, but anyway the next chapter is going to get alot more crazy. Dolph is actually going to miss Seth and try to make things up with him, but will Seth agree and get with Dolph or will he stay with Randy? (Hint Hint: He is going to ask Dean to help him choose ,but Dean might give him the wrong advice..so stay tune if you wanna know who Seth picks.)**_

 _ **I love you all and I will see you later,**_

 ** _hugs and kisses_**

 ** _Kay bye_**


	22. Updating

**I'm so so so so so sorry i have not been posting..i have been super busy with school work, grades, family, pets, and etc. I will be posting so again..so please give me some time t get everything in my school life, then after that..i promise i will b posting so again.. um...I hope you guys can forgive me and i will see you so..**

 **P.S. Yay after Vince McMahon Special Guest Ref. Roman is still the Champ..but he has to participate in the Royal Rumble with 30 other Superstars.. Uh oh..**

 **I love you all,**

 **Kay Bye**


	23. Chapter 21

**Okie..so in Chapter 22 I know i said Dolph is gonna want Seth back..but i changed my mind and decided to leave Dolph out of the picture for a while. And Just go with the flow of what ever comes to my head that makes since. And Im so so so sorry for waiting so long for an update..I can't promise that it will be very fast but it will be like a week or so..anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

After exiting the hospital, Dean and Roman saw Seth and Randy kissing on the hood of the car. They turned to each other than back to the kissing couple.

" Romie, we should leave them there and walk to the store across the street." Dean said, giving Roman no time to answer as he pulled him towards the street. They looked both way once they reached the end of the sidewalk.

* * *

Dean and roman entered the store with a cart. They didn't go unnotice by the older man. After signing and taking pictures with some of the fan, they went on with what they were doing.

Dean saw a baby aisle, he quickly swerved the cart into the direction he wanted it to go. Dean was amazed by all of the baby items they could choose from. As Dean was starting to pick up baby clothes, Roman came up behind him, snaking his arms around the younger man's waist.

" Dean don't you think we should wait until we find out if its a boy or a girl?" Roman whispered into Dean's ear. Dean shivered when Roman's breathe hit the back of his neck. He turned around and kisses Roman deeply, not caring if anyone saw them. He slowly moved his down to Roman's growing bugle.

Roman gasped into the kiss and removed Dean's hand, earning a little whimper from the Ohioan. He took the cart and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. He left the cart outside the bathroom, before pushing Dean in and locking one of the individual stalls inside. He turned Dean around and looked into his eyes.

"Now Dean..if u want me to fuck you, then your going to have to be quiet for me. Can you do that for daddy?" Roman asked as he pushed Dean's back against the wall. Dean looked at Roman as if he lost his mind. Dean was never the one to be quiet and especially when it came to sex.

"I can try, but don't get mad if I can't keep the promise* Dean said as he turned around and rubbed his ass against the other mans cock. Roman groaned softly then started kissing Dean's neck as he moved his hand, unbuttoning the younger mans cargo pants.

Dean sucked in some air as he felt his pants fall to the ground and Romans hand on his cock. Roman started pumping his fist fast. He stuck two fingers in Dean's mouth and moved them around..making sure it was wet enough for the saliva to turn into lube. He took his fingers out of Dean's mouth and moved them to Dean's puckered hole and slowly inserted both of them at the same time. Dean's breathe hitched as he felt Roman's fingers work their way into his hole. Dean moaned when he felt Roman moving his fingers into a out of him, like he was getting fucked by the Samoans fingers.

Roman soon removed his fingers and took a step back. He looked at Dean up and down, checking out his lover. He growled at the sight and pulled his pants down, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the pants. He stroked his cock, making sure he had enough precum that would made extra lube. He walked up to Dean again and placed his cock right on the puckered hole. Dean whimpers as Roman decided to tease him for a bit.

" Are you ready?" Roman asked as he lined him self closer to Dean's entrance, almost putting pressure on it. Dean nodded his head yes and leaned against the wall for support. Roman slammed into Dean,causing the younger man to scream out in pain. "Shhh...Im sorry." Roman said as he stroked Dean's hair. Dean soon adjusted to Roman's massive size and bucked his hips back, showing that he was ready. Roman got the memo and started to thrust into Dean nice and slow. Soon the pain turned into pleasure, Dean started to moan as he bucked his hips back each time Roman thrusted into him. Roman moved his hips a lot fast, creating Skin to Skin friction as he went balls deep into the Ohioan.

Dean moaned as he got pounded into, clawing the wall as the head of Roman's cock hit his bundle of nerves, causing him to scream out the Samoans name. Roman put his hand over Dean's mouth so they wouldn't get caught. He looked down and witness his cock going in and out of Dean's ass. He loved how his cock disappeared into the younger mans hole, triggering him to go faster.

Dean moaned into Roman's hand, he was close. As his hand started to make his way down to his cock, Roman slapped it away and placed his own hand of the cock and stroked it rapidly. Dean howled as he came all over the bathroom wall. Roman wasn't far behind him as he thrusted into Dean twice before painting Dean's walls. Roman fell on top of Dean and took heavy breathes as he started to relax, he pulled Dean into a deep passionate kiss before pulling out. Dean slide down the wall, catching his breathe as he struggled to pull up his pants. Roman chuckled and helped Dean up and pulled the younger man's pants up before washing up.

* * *

As soon as they walked out the door the cool air hit them, they turned and saw Seth and Randy talking to each other.

"Well, well, well, looks like the love birds have climbed out of their tree." Seth said in a mocking voice.

"Tell me, why did u guys leave us at the hospital to go fuck in a bathroom?"

"Well, you and Randy were making out and i saw a shop, so I wanted baby clothes..we got in, took pictures with some fans, then I as a baby aisle, Roman said wait for the genders before buying stuff and then we got all touchy and now here we are." Dean said in a nonchalant matter. Dean grabbed Roman hand and walked to the car that Seth and Randy parked. Soon all of them were in the car, when they heard a cell phone gone off. They looked around and saw Romans phone. Roman reached down and picked up the phone, without looking at the caller ID.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **I hope u loved it..see you for the next update**

 **Kay bye**


	24. Chapter 22

Dean, Randy and Seth sat in complete silence.

"Mom..Mo..MOM..wait...slow down"

Roman listened calmly, until his heart stopped.

"Dads WHERE?!" Tears started to form on his eyes. "Okie we are on our way." Roman said before hanging up. He started the car and sped off. The car ride was really quiet and uncomfortable. Dean was slowly losing his patience with Roman. He loved knowing things, even if he has nothing to do with the situation. Dean looked over from the window to Roman and saw tears falling from his eyes. He looked back and saw that Randy and Seth fell asleep on each other.

He turned his attention towards Roman and wiped the tears away. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked as he slowly pulled his hand away from Roman's face.

Roman glance at Dean for a second then looked back at the road in front of him, he took a deep breath before speaking, " My Dad is in the hospital"

Dean's heart started to beat faster, " Any reason why?"

Roman was silent for a few moments before speaking again, " My Mother found out that he has cancer". Dean felt his stomach twist, he feels like all the problems happen to Roman and his family is because of him and the baby.

He began to silently cry, he looked down at his stomach. He started to feel disgusted with himself, and how he let all of this drama go to his head. He looks out the outside, before punching the glass, breaking his fist and window.

Roman swerved the car, waking up Seth and Randy.

"DEAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Roman said as he stopped the car from hitting a tree. He parked in a open field, then looked at Dean's hand. It had blood dripping from the top to the bottom.  
Dean yanked his hand back, and got out of the car. He walked to the middle of the field and pulled out a pocket knife.

Roman saw from a far away distance, he got out of the car and started running towards him.

"DEAN, STOP, PLEASE DONT DO IT!"

Dean ignored him and pushed the knife into his stomach, he fell toward and was unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey guys so sorry its been a while and so sorry that its short, but i hope you guys like it and hope your ready for the next chapter, and the nest chapter will be longer than this, trust me**


	25. Moving

Hey guys so I know its been so long since I updated, but I just wanted to tell y'all that I'm moving this month so I won't be updating a lot, and I'm sorry but I will try to update as such as I can, I love you all, and hope you have a wonder and safe summer.

P.S. I want to thank A lot of you for liking my story the way it is

Love you all

Kay Bye

See you in July


End file.
